


under the fairy lights

by xoratari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, ShiratorizawaFanWeek2020, Tendou Satori Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/pseuds/xoratari
Summary: “I’ve never built a pillow fort before.”“What?!” Satori’s eyes widen as if he’d said something absurd. “Toshi, you can’t tell me you’ve never built a pillow fort.”Wakatoshi stays silent because, well, if he can’t say that, and he can’t lie, what is there to say?It seems to be enough of an answer for Satori, as he places his coffee mug on the table with such force it spills coffee everywhere. “Okay, we’re building a pillow fort!”(Or: When Satori is feeling down, Wakatoshi knows just what to do to make everything better.)
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 343
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	under the fairy lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tententendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tententendo/gifts).



> This one's a request from Sam, I hope I've done them justice!!  
> Please, make sure to check out [her beautiful art](https://twitter.com/Tendododo1/status/1279495712418549763) that inspired this fic!
> 
> Day 5 of [Shiratorizawa Fan Week 2020](https://twitter.com/stzfanweek): Firsts
> 
> Yes, I'm totally cheating with Ushijima's first pillow fort.
> 
> As usual, thanks [milnor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnor/pseuds/milnor) for beta'ing!!

If someone tried to guess the favorite moments of Ushijima Wakatoshi, wing spiker for the Schweiden Adlers and star of the Japan National Team, they’d say it’d be on the court, scoring point after point against his opponent.

They would be wrong, because Ushijima Wakatoshi’s favorite moments are lazy mornings at home, sharing breakfast with Satori before getting ready for work. It’s moments like this that remind him just how lucky he is. It might not sound particularly special, but Wakatoshi finds it’s the best way to start his day, flipping through the pages of the latest edition of Shounen Jump while listening to his boyfriend rambling about today’s chapter of some obscure manga he can’t quite remember the name of. 

“Toshi!” Satori says one morning, patiently waiting for Wakatoshi to be done with the ad he’s reading before continuing, “You know what we should do tonight?”

“I do not.” Wakatoshi marks the page he’s at and closes the magazine, giving him his full and undivided attention. “What do you have in mind, Satori?”

“Tomorrow’s your day off, right?” he asks, smiling when Wakatoshi nods. “We should have a movie date tonight! We could order some food, maybe build a pillow fort?”

“A pillow fort?” Wakatoshi cocks his head. “Aren’t we too old for that?”

“You’re never too old for pillow forts!” Satori almost sounds disappointed by his answer.

“I wouldn’t know,” Wakatoshi admits. “I’ve never built a pillow fort before.” It’s not like he ever had anyone to build one with, growing up.

“What?!” Satori’s eyes widen as if he’d said something absurd. “Toshi, you can’t tell me you’ve never built a pillow fort.”

Wakatoshi stays silent because, well, if he can’t say that, and he can’t lie, what is there to say?

It seems to be enough of an answer for Satori, as he places his coffee mug on the table with such force it spills coffee everywhere. “Okay, we’re building a pillow fort!”

“Why?”

“Because you have to build one, Toshi!” Satori says as if his question made no sense. “I will not take no for an answer.”

They’ve been dating long enough for Wakatoshi to know Satori really means that, so he doesn’t argue. “Okay,” he nods, “If that means that much to you.”

“Let’s go!” Satori jumps to his feet, his face lighting up in a way that makes Wakatoshi’s chest fill with warmth.

He’s almost ready to follow when he remembers a certain detail. “Satori, don’t you have to be at work in half an hour?”

Deflating with a groan, Satori slumps down on his chair. “Alright, but we’re building one later,” he says. “Promise? You have to promise!”

“I promise,” Wakatoshi reassures him with a hint of a smile. “Now get ready for work while I clean this up.”

“You’re the best, Toshi!” Satori is immediately back on his feet, pressing a kiss to his cheek before skipping all the way to their bedroom.

The spring on his step is gone when Satori gets back home. So are his smile and the music in his voice.

“Satori?” Wakatoshi heads to the genkan when he hears the front door open but no song announcing Satori’s arrival. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah!” He says with a smile that would fool anyone but Wakatoshi. He might not be the best at communicating, but he’s fluent in Satori and he can see right through him. That’s Wakatoshi’s least favorite smile: the one he wears when he’s trying to pretend he’s okay.

“Was work that bad today?”

Satori’s smile falls with a sigh. “There’s no fooling you, is there?”

“Why try, then, when you know you can’t fool me?” Wakatoshi asks. It’s not the first time this happens and it won’t be the last. Good or bad, they know each other too well and there’s nothing they can hide.

“I don’t know, I just… Didn’t want to bring the mood down.” Satori looks down at his feet. “I guess I did it anyway, huh?”

Wakatoshi can’t help the worry that furrows his brows, taking a step forward to wrap his arms around Satori’s shoulders. He didn’t understand how important touch was, before Satori. Now he makes sure to be as tactile as he can, for both their sakes. “Do you still want to go ahead with our plans?”

“What plans?” Satori’s voice comes muffled from where he’s buried his face against the crook of his neck, arms curling around his waist.

“You said we were going to build a pillow fort tonight.”

“Ah, that.” Satori drops his arms to his sides as he pulls back, eyes fixed on his feet. “You were right, it’s a kid’s thing. Don’t worry about it.”

It’s times like this Wakatoshi wishes he were better with his words. Maybe if he knew the right thing to say, he could make Satori feel better. Satori always knows just what to do when Wakatoshi is feeling down, and it feels unfair that he can’t do the same for him. That doesn’t mean he’s not willing to try, though.

“Why don’t you take a bath and then we can go to bed?” he offers, hands resting on Satori’s slumped shoulders.

Satori looks at him through dull eyes for a whole minute before nodding. “Yeah… I’ll do that.”

Wakatoshi stares at Satori’s retreating form, feet barely lifting from the ground on his way to the bathroom. He knows exactly what he has to do, now he just needs to learn how. He doesn’t have a lot of time, but he still waits to make sure Satori is in the bathtub and away from his phone before messaging their group chat.

“How do I build a pillow fort?” his text says, and he should’ve known it was probably the least effective way to get help because the first reply is Eita’s “Satori, give Wakatoshi his phone back”. Explaining he’s trying to build one for Satori doesn’t help either, as Tsutomu’s “Kenjirou, can we please please please build one?” only starts a bickering session between him and his boyfriend, spamming the chat. It’s not until Reon intervenes with a link to a Youtube video that Wakatoshi finally gets what he needs. After sending a quick thanks to Reon and a suggestion for Kenjirou to indulge his boyfriend, he sets to work.

It’s a good thing Satori’s baths are always longer than necessary, even more so when he’s feeling down, or Wakatoshi would’ve never had enough time to get it done. It’s hard work building it on his own, and he thinks it would’ve been more enjoyable if he had Satori’s singing to go along as they made it together, but he’s still quite satisfied with his result.

When the doorbell rings announcing dinner’s here, Wakatoshi realizes he’s almost out of time. Going as fast as he can through the final details, he turns the lights off and pads towards the bathroom right on time to see the door opening. Satori doesn’t seem surprised to find him there, intercepting his way to their bedroom.

“Ready for bed?” he asks, a sad, forced smile on his lips. Wakatoshi’s always loved how his hair down frames his face, but tonight it makes him look defeated.

It makes Wakatoshi’s heart ache, hoping his surprise will help bring some spark back to his eyes. “Not quite,” he says, offering Satori his hand.

“I heard the doorbell,” Satori says, taking his hand but making no move to follow him. “Did you order some food?”

“Yes,” Wakatoshi nods, gently tugging his arm to get him to move. “I ordered all your favorites and there’s chocolate ice cream for dessert.”

“I appreciate that, Toshi, but I’m not—” Whatever Satori was about to say dies on his throat once they step into their living room.

Most of their furniture has been pushed to one of the walls, leaving enough space between them to hang the blankets and form a tent. There are two futons right in the middle, in case they decide to sleep there, and pillows of all sizes covering the rest of the floor. The fairy lights he borrowed from Satori’s studio give it an extra touch, making it look almost magical.

“Oh, Wakatoshi…” He hears Satori sigh next to him.

“Is it not good enough?” Wakatoshi turns to face him. He’s never been nervous about anything before, but his hands feel too warm now and maybe he’s holding his breath a little.

“Are you kidding?” Satori chuckles, rubbing one of his eyes with the back of his free hand. Years ago Wakatoshi would’ve panicked at the sight of tears on his boyfriend’s face; now he knows they’re not that bad when they’re accompanied by a smile. “It’s the most perfect pillow fort I’ve ever seen in my life!”

Wakatoshi doubts that’s entirely true but appreciates the sentiment nonetheless. “Why don’t you get comfortable and I’ll get us dinner?”

His face breaking into a smile, Satori lets go of his hand and scurries to get inside, sitting on his futon and looking around in awe.

After three trips back and forth from the kitchen, Wakatoshi settles down next to him. With all the rush of getting everything done before Satori got out of his bath, he didn’t get a chance to actually sit inside, and he’s surprised to find it doesn’t feel as childish as he thought it would. Or maybe childish is exactly what they needed, eating under the fairy lights while Satori talks about everything that went wrong at work today. But he’s laughing about it now, that loud, musical laugh of his that Wakatoshi loves so much.

“Tell me something good that happened today,” Wakatoshi asks after dessert, when they’re both lying down on his futon, arms wrapped around each other and looking up at the lights as if they were stars.

He doesn’t protest when Satori falls quiet. He knows perfectly well Satori’s first instinct on days like these is to say nothing good happened, and he’s probably just thinking about it and trying to find the positive in today. “My manager said my report about last month’s project was pretty good,” he finally says, voice soft and almost shy.

“That’s good. I’m sure he appreciates your last work,” Wakatoshi nods. “Anything else?” 

“I made a little kid laugh on the train on my way to work!”

Wakatoshi can’t help but smile at that. Most times, kids cry or look away when Satori makes faces at them. While Satori finds it funny, he loves it even more when they laugh instead.

“You know what’s the best thing that happened today, though?” Satori asks, turning to look at him.

“I do not,” Wakatoshi shakes his head. “What’s the best thing that happened today?”

“This…” Satori breathes out, glancing around them once more before meeting his eyes. “You.” Shuffling closer until there’s no more space between them, he presses a kiss to Wakatoshi’s chest, right over his heart. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Wakatoshi struggles to find the words, because he’s never been good with them. He doesn’t know how to properly say how kind and hardworking and fun and just genuinely good Satori is, to the point he often asks himself what _he_ ever did to deserve Satori. “I could ask you the same thing,” he whispers, tightening his hold around Satori’s waist and nuzzling the hair away from his forehead to leave a kiss there.

Maybe one day he’ll know how to put his feelings into words and express just how much Satori means to him. For now, he’s satisfied with Satori’s smile telling him forehead kisses and pillow forts are enough. Childish or not, he hopes they’ll get to build the next one together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://allmycharactersaregay.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xoratari/)!!


End file.
